


A Spy or Family

by RiteTheWrongs



Category: Rescue bots - Fandom, Transformers, Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots
Genre: Evil and Insane Author, F/F, F/M, M/M, May add relationships later, Other, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiteTheWrongs/pseuds/RiteTheWrongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All flyers are cons. Simple, sweet knowledge that hasn't changed since the beginning of the war. Right? So obviously the kid we found deserted on an island by himself with a helicopter mode and orange optics is a con, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blades Pov.  
I trudged through the forest as quietly as I could. Ok, more like limped. And I'm sure I'm louder than a herd of Insecticons. After a few miles, I collapsed in a large clearing. I knew that the others weren't looking for me or they would have found me. I was leaving a pretty good sized trail of energon. Oh well. I knew that I would bleed out before they got here. The glass of my canopy had nicked a main energon line. With this knowledge, I sighed. I was about to accept my fate and fade into nothingness, but something caught my optic. It was a energon crystal, but it was purple. I slowly crawled to the crystal and grabbed it. It felt warm, but evil. For some reason I found it comforting. Putting it in my cockpit, I faded into blissful darkness.

Knockout pov.  
I cursed as I walked through the woods on a remote island in the middle of Primus- forsaken nowhere. Megatron had to send me to retrieve the dark energon signal we had found, didn't he? The limbs of the trees scratched my paint job as I continued walking. As I neared the clearing, I knew something was wrong. There was a lot of energon going to the clearing and an obvious energy signal coming from the clearing. I prepared my weapons in case it was an Autobot and headed in. In the clearing, a young helicopter that was severely injured and unconscious.  
“Slag,” I sighed. The kid was a flyer model, so obviously not a Autobot. Still, better safe than sorry. I saw where his symbol should have been but it looked like whoever had attacked him had also scratched it off. Oh well the kid was obviously a con. No bot would ever chose a flight model. I started to review the damage. Cracked optic, broken canopy, bent rotor, a few dents, and a partly cut energon line. Kid must have been through the pit. I started to work on the energon line when i realized where the dark energon I was looking for was. The crystal was resting over the kid’s cut line, slowly turning all his energon dark.  
“Slag, kid,” I grumbled.  
I removed the crystal, but it was too late. The kid’s energon was already corrupt. I quickly repaired the line so I could move the kid to my medbay.  
“Soundwave, I need a ground bridge,” I told the creepy mech through my com link. “And I'm bringing an injured mech.”  
“Affirmative,” Soundwave said as he opened the bridge and came through to help me carry the kid to the medbay.


	2. Sorry for the long wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope this make it up to you guys a little!

“Knockout!” Megatron yelled as he entered the medbay. “Did you get the Dark Energon I sent you after?”  
“Yes, my lord,” Knockout said, “but there is something you should know.”  
“What?” Megatron barked.  
“There was already a con there when I got there,” the good doctor said.  
“Explain,” Megatron growled.  
“There was a youngling with a helicopter mode there. He was passed out and very injured,” Knockout said. The glare Megatron always wore lessened at the word youngling. He may be a warlord, but even he had a soft spot for sparklings and younglings.  
“Where is he?” Megatron asked.   
“On the medical berth in the corner,” Knockout said. They youngling was a little shorter than Knockout with a white and orange paint job that was pretty scratched up. He was laid on his side so not to damage his rotors and a fresh decepticon symbol was on his chestplate, obvious placed there by Knockout.  
“Any idea how he got damaged?” Megatron asked.   
“Judging by the marks, it was by fists and not weapons. I ran a scan on him and found that he doesn't have any weapons,” Doc Knock said. “He was probably captured and torchered by the Autobots and they removed his weapons.”  
Megatron growled. “The Autobots will pay for this.”  
“Agreed,” Knockout said. “Lord Megatron, there is something else you should know about.”  
“What?” Megatron sighed.  
“The Dark Energon, when I found it, it was over the kids cut energon line. All of his Energon was corrupted into Dark Energon,” Knockout sighed.  
Megatron paused and looked at the kid again. There was a tug on his spark, almost like a caretaker bond, he felt towards the kid. “See to that he makes a steady recovery,” Megatron said, before storming out of the med. Bay.  
Knockout sighed. “What happened to you kid?”

Blades Pov.

Gah, my aching helm. I ran a system check and saw that all my damage was repaired. Great, guess the guys found me and took me back to the fire house. There were some strange readings coming from my energy levels and spark, but I didn’t pay any attention to it. Maybe if i keep my optics off then they’ll think I’m still in recharge.  
“What happened to you kid?” a voice I didn’t recognize said. I slowly onlined my optics and looked around. I was clearly in a med. bay, but I didn’t recognize it. The walls were purplish-gray with red highlights in certain places. The lights were dim, but I could make out several computer terminals, a few berths, and a table with a lot of sharp and pointy tools. Did they send me all the way to Optimus’s base?  
“Good your up,” the same voice said. I turned to him and gulped at the sight of his Decepticon symbol. “Here.”  
He shoved a cube of energon into servos and turned back to his work station. I was too scared to say anything. I'm doomed. He probably just wants me to be energized so Iast long enough for him to get some info when he interrogates me.   
“Do you talk?” the con joked. “The energon isn't poisoned if that's what you’re wondering.”  
I finally worked up enough courage to talk and managed to stutter out, “A-are you g-going t-to t-torchure m-me?”  
“Geez, the bots must of messed you up pretty bad, kid,” the con sighed. He pointed at his own symbol and where my symbol should be. “Same symbol.”  
I glance down at his symbol and immediately started to panicking. Where is my rescue bot symbol? Why am I labeled con? What the slag is going on?  
“So what's your designation?” the con asked.  
“I’m B-blades,” I stuttered. Why can I have just a little back strut?  
“Knockout,” the con, Knockout said as he stuck out his servo. After a moment’s hesitation, I shook his servo.  
“So what’s your story, kid?” Knockout said.  
“I…um.” Slag what do I say? “I crashed on earth about 2 orns ago with the rest of my team. The Autobots found us and interrogated us.”  
“Where is the rest of your team?” Knockout asked.  
“I…,” I paused. I can't tell him where they are! We'll all be gutted like fish! But then again, after what happened, are they really my team?  
Knockout saw my expression and clapped a hand on my shoulder joint. “It’ll be okay. The bots will pay.” I gave him a nervous smile.  
“So what weapons did you have?” Knockout asked, trying to change the subject.  
“I never had weapons. We were an unarmed medical unit,” I lied. Slag, why is lying so easy? I've never been good at lying, so why is it so easy for me now?  
“Bots interrogating unarmed units? That's a new low even for them,” Knockout growled. I remained silent. “Well that about covers everything. I'll inform Lord Megatron of your story as well of the fact that you are awake.”  
“Lord Megatron!” I yelled. Lord Megatron was on planet! Why the pit didn't Optimus tell us rescue bots that the cruelest Decepticon of them all was on Earth!  
“Yes, he is the one leading our efforts here,” Knockout explained. “He will be glad to have another soldier.”  
Knockout turned away to com. Megatron and I tried to decide I I should keep playing along or basically commit suicide. Well I guess I know which one I'm going with.  
“Megatron wants to personally give you a tour of the ship,” Knockout said to me, surprised by his leader's actions. “He'll be here in a few clicks.”  
“O-ok,” I said. Great, my stutter is back.  
“Lord Megatron also informed me that he wants you armed immediately, though I'm not sure what helicopter weapons I have. I'll look while Megatron shows you around,” he said.  
“Great,” I said. Just me and a crazed warlord, perfect.  
“Ah, so you're finally awake,” came a deep, dark voice from behind me.   
I leaped off the berth I was resting on and turned to face the warlord. He was tall, taller than Optimus and definitely more… eh pointy. He wasn't as scary as I was expecting and something about him seemed similar. Knowing what a loyal Decepticon like I was pretending to be would do, I bowed to him and said, “Lord Megatron.” The words tasted bitter as the exited my mouth.  
“A loyal soldier. A rare occurrence nowadays,” Megatron chuckled. “You are Blades, correct?”  
“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Blades said. Megatron smiled at the seemingly loyal soldier.  
“Come, I will show you around your new home, youngling,” Megatron smirked.  
“Thank you, sir,” Blades said as he followed the warlord out of the med. bay.


	3. Flashback part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blades has a Flashback about what happened before he left.

“So, what is your story?” Megatron asked Blades as the two stalked down one of the main corridors.   
“My unit and I were an unarmed medical unit, sir,” Blades lied. “We landed on Earth about a Joor ago. The Autobots found us and torchured us for information. We managed to hold out until I could deactivate our cells, then we hid until they opened a ground bridge. We rushed them, but since we were an unarmed unit, they easily overpowered us. Our leader threw me through the ground bridge last minute. The… the last thing I saw was the bots executing him.” Blades pretended to be upset, but truth be told it wasn't pretending. He was upset about what happened before he left. Megatron placed a servo on Blades back.  
“It will be okay, youngling,” Megatron said. “The Autobots will pay.” Blades nodded and followed the warlord into the bridge.

 

Flashback

 

Blades and Dani entered the base after a long patrol.  
“I just want to take a break and watch tv,” Blades sighed.  
“Cupcake Wars?” Dani asked.  
“Of course, the new episode came on last night!” Blades smiled.  
“Good, I’ll go make popcorn,” Dani chuckled.  
“Blades, come here,” Heatwave called from the bunker.  
Blades sighed again. “Give me a minute.” Dani nodded in understanding and went upstairs to her room.  
“Yes Heatwave?” Blades asked, voice full of annoyance. Boulder and Chase were boxing in the middle of the room and Heatwave was sitting on a box ‘advising’ them. Heatwave was all talk when it came to fighting, not that Blades was much better, but he did go through basic boot camp before he became a rescue bot.   
“You’re up next,” Heatwave said. Chase managed to knock Boulder to the ground, cracking the bulldozer’s windshield. Blades flinched.   
“Let me fix Boulder and Chase first,” Blades said. Heatwave glanced at the police car and bulldozer. None of the injuries were life threatening. Boulder’s windshield was cracked and one of Chase’s optics was broken, but other than that they only sported a few dents. Heatwave nodded anyway. They needed to look sharp.  
Blade ran to the hanger and got his med bay set up. He called in Boulder first, that cracked windshield making him more nervous than the rest of the bots. Who knows how many things could get cut if the windshield shattered?  
“So why were you sparing?” Blades asked Boulder. He detached the bulldozer’s wind shield and replaced it with a spare one he kept for around for emergencies.  
“Heatwave said Optimus’s team was coming by for a visit. Something about an odd energy signature,” Boulder explained.  
“Like a ‘con?” Blades asked. His hands stayed steady as he reached for his welder. It amazed Boulder how calm Blades seemed while operating on a bot. It also unnerved him a little.  
“They didn’t say, but Heatwave wanted us to spar so we could be ready if it was,” Boulder explained. Blades snorted.  
“You mean he wanted us to practice because if we manage to capture the ‘con, it increases the chances of him getting on Optimus’s team,” Blades sighed.  
“Basicly,” Boulder sighed back. Even he was getting tired of this. The two sank into silence.  
“Alright, you’re done,” Blades said, turning off the welder. “Can you send in Chase?” Boulder nodded. The bulldozer exited the room and Chase entered a few seconds later.  
“You’re quiet,” Blades mused, “even for you.”  
“Heatwave being an aft,” Chase grumbled. Blades chuckled.  
“Do you kiss your creator with that mouth?” Blades laughed.   
“I apologize for my crud language,” Chase sighed.  
“Chase, look who you’re talking to. I curse like a sailor when we are away from the humans,” Blades chuckled. “ Lay down so I can get a better look at your optic.”  
Chase complied. “He is wishes to abandon us to go fight decepticons. He does not deserve the title of leader if he is going to leave us once a better opportunity comes along.”  
“I completely agree,” Blades sighed. He reached for his wire cutters to disconnect the broken optic.  
“If we were still on cybertron, he would have been forced to step down by now,” Chase grumbled.  
“Well we’re not,” Blades growled, being a little harsher removing the optic than necessary causing Chase to flinch. “Cybertron is gone. We have to make do.” Chase was silent.  
“I am sorry I brought up Cybertron, I know how hard it was for you to know that your siblings are missing,” Chase apologized. Blades was the only one of them with a family when they left Cybertron. Four other brothers, now all MIA.   
Blades sighed. “I know. It’s fine. Heatwave pissed me off too. Guess I’m sick of his slag, too.” Blades attached the new optic as carefully as possible. He turned on his welder and got to work on the dents. “Who would even lead us if Heatwave left?”  
“Chief Burns can easily make up for the strategy aspect, and we could bring Blurr and Salvage on our team full time to make up for the manpower,” Chase explained. “Blurr would be a lot more manageable without him always trying to impress Heatwave.”  
“True, and Hightide could make up for the water capabilities,” Blades mused as he knocked out the first dent. Heatwave is the reason he doesn’t stick around.” The two fell back into silence.  
“Heatwave wants to spar against you,” Chase blurted out, causing Blades to freeze momentarily.  
“What?” Blades muttered.  
“He believed you would be easiest to win against, so he chose to fight you,” Chase rambled, “but you went through basic boot camp to get your medical licence. You should have no problem with him.”   
“Chase, he is double my size and triple my age, I may have skill and speed, but he has strength and size. I’m going to get killed,” Blades sighed. Chase put a comforting servo on Blades’s back.  
“You’ll be fine,” Chase said. It was really hard to remember sometimes how young Blades was. Chase hopped off the birth. “Come on, best not to keep Heatwave waiting.” The two left the med bay, not entirely surprised to see Boulder waiting on them.


	4. Flashback part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Flashback.

Flashback continued

 

The three shorter rescue bots entered the bunker to see Heatwave argueing with Kade.   
“You are not watching us spar and you are definitely not going to make popcorn!” Heatwave explained.   
“I will tell Cody that you are fighting and we will record it and show everyone,” Kade threatened.  
“Fine, you can watch, but if you tell anyone that we sparred, you’ll be walking home for a week,” Heatwave threatened back.  
“Deal,” Kade said, holding out his hand for Heatwave to shake, which Heatwave just growled at.  
“Let’s get this over with,” Blades sighed stepping into the middle of the room.  
“Ha, eager to get your aft kicked?” Heatwave chuckled  
“Wait, Heatwave is fighting Blades? Isn’t that like child abuse?” Kade asked.  
“I’m not a kid,” Blades grumbled.  
“You are technically still a youngling,” Chase said. “You are only fifteen by human standards.”  
“Ha! You’re younger than me,” Kade chuckled.  
“I’m 15,253,689 years old,” Blades sighed.  
“Never mind,” Kade said, shocked. “And the rest of you are older.”  
“Yeah,” Boulder said. “We’re all triple his age.” At that, Kade whistled.  
“I am going to give you such a hard time if you loose to Blades,” Kade told Heatwave, who just growled again.  
“Actually, Blades is the only one of us with combat training. He had to go through Autobot boot camp to get his medical training because of the era he was born in,” Chase explained. “Boulder never needed to fight as an engineer, Heatwave’s most extensive training was how to restrain someone or knock down a wall, and I only used to chase and corner criminals until the swat units arrived. The closest thing to a real fight I’ve ever had was knocking out a drunk bot with a shock baton.”  
“Okay, my money’s on Blades,” Kade chuckled. He stuffed his mouth full of popcorn and said, “Tis is gonna be grat.”  
“Grr… Fight,” Heatwave yelled, charging the helicopter. Blades jumped out of the way and delivered a few jabs to Heatwave’s side before dodging the bigger bots next punch. Heatwave punched right for his face plate, which Blades ducked under. The punch left Heatwave completely exposed, which Blades took advantage of by uppercutting the firetruck. Blades swept Heatwaves legs out from under him, knocking the larger bot to the ground and winning the fight.  
Kade was laughing his ass off. He never thought it would be so funny watching Heatwave get beat up, but wow. Maybe this is why Dani found it so funny when Cody punched him in the nuts…  
Heatwave was pissed off. That little punk beat him in a fight! Him! The leader of their group. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he did what he did next.  
Blades reached down a servo to help Heatwave up. The fire truck grabbed his servo and pulled the helicopter to the ground. He then went for the young bot’s weak points. First he punched him several times in the chest, scratching off his symbol and cracking his cockpit, then he punched him in the face plate, breaking one of his optics.  
“Woah! Illegal hit!” Kade exclaimed as he and the other two bots rushed forward.  
Chase and Boulder attempted to pry Heatwave off of Blades, but he wasn’t done yet. He went for the weakest part of the helicopter. The rotors. He grabbed one of Blades rotors and used the force of Chase and Boulder pulling him to help bend the rotor almost to the point of breaking.  
“Slag!” Blades screamed in pain as he lurched himself out of Heatwaves grip. Blades’s scream of pain seemed to knock Heatwave out of his state of rage.  
“Blades, I’m so sorry!” Heatwave exclaimed as Chase and Boulder released him.  
“Yeah? Well you didn’t seem like it when you bent my rotor!” Blades yelled. “Frag it, this hurts.”  
“I’m sor-.”  
“Just leave me alone,” Blades exclaimed, heading up the lift, only for the others to follow him.  
“Please Blades, I didn’t mean it,” Heatwave said.   
“Well it kinda looked that way when you fraggin’ bent my rotor!” Blades growled.  
“Come on it was an accident,” Heatwave said looking around at the group. Boulder was looking at his servos while Chase was just glaring at him. Not even Kade would look him in the eye.  
“It… it looked pretty intentional,” Kade said after a moment.  
Blades snorted. “It felt pretty intentional, too.”  
“Imagine the pain of someone bending your driveshaft times twenty,” Chase said, using Blades own words from when his rotors got bent the first time. Boulder and Heatwave both flinched at that and the small group fell into silence.  
“I’m going to go for a wal-,” Blades had started saying heading to the door. He was cut off by Optimus yelling, “Arcee no!”  
Blades was kicked into the wall by the door, his cockpit shattering. A short blue and pink femme attempted to stab at him with a blade attached to her arm, but Bumblebee held her back. Optimus stood in front of Blades, blocking the incoming onslaught of a large green bot, smaller bot that looked like he turned into a racecar, a slightly bigger bot with a sword in his hand, and Ultra Magnus himself. A red and white bot that looked like he turned into an ambulance stayed back with three kids.  
“Stop your assault, this youngling is an Autobot,” Optimus said, getting all of the bots to lower, if not put away their weapons.   
*Yeah, that’s Blades, the guy I told you about,* Bee beeped. Everyone stood down at Bee’s remark.  
“Sorry, kid,” the blue femme who Blades now knew as Arcee said as she extended a hand to the injured helicopter. Blades took one look at her hand, shot up, and bolted out the door.   
“I think you scared the kid,” the green bot chuckled.  
“Spread out and find him,”Optimus said to all bots in the room, including the rescue bots. “He won’t make it far with his rotor bent, but if the glass from his cockpit cuts anything,he   
could go offline.” That was the last thing Blades heard before he was out of range.

 

End Flashback


	5. Smart Aft Younglings

“This is our bridge,” Megatron said to the young helicopter. It was a large room with countless computer terminals and a catwalk that stretched over the Vehicons carefully working on the terminals. Maybe he could contact the Autobots on one of those? “And this is Soundwave. He is in charge of everything on the ship and my third in command.”  
The mech Megatron was gesturing to was a tall yet skinny ‘con with no face. He frightened Blades to no end, but he made sure to not show it as he bowed in fake respect to the third in command of the decepticons.  
“So this is the… youngling… helicopter?” the creepy mech said using a series of audio clips from Knockout and Megatron.  
“Correct,” Megatron said. “I know you are busy, but I will need your assistance in training him.” Even Megatron seemed to have respect for this bot.  
“It would be my honor, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said in a high pitch voice that almost sounded like a femme, but was clearly a mech.  
“Good,” Megatron chuckled.  
“Name?” Soundwave asked Blades in Megatron’s voice.  
“Blades, sir,” Blades said, pretty proud of himself that his voice didn’t crack.  
“So well behaved,” Soundwave chuckled in a voice that was definitely a femme while giving Blades a nuggy with a tentacle that extended from his torso.  
Megatron chuckled, too. “Come Blades, we must be getting on with our tour.”  
“Yes, Lord Megatron.”  
The young helicopter and warlord continued to walk throughout the ship. The next stop was a lab on one of the lower decks where two ‘cons were working. One was a large cyclops while the other Blades thought was a femme when he first saw him.  
“Lord Megatron,” the larger mech said with a bow that the smaller one followed with a sigh.  
“To what do we owe the honor,” the smaller one said sarcastically, causing Megatron and, surprisingly, Blades to growl. Megatron chuckled at the smaller bot, while the two scientists eyed him warily.   
“I am showing our newest recruit around the ship and I needed to talk to Shockwave about something,” Megatron explained. “Starscream, do you think you can watch him for a few clicks?”  
The warlord walked over to the other side of the room with the cyclops, leaving Blades alone with the second in command of the decepticons.   
Starscream growled in the general direction of Megatron, before turning towards Blades. “Show some respect youngling,” Starscream snarled at Blades.  
“Oh of course,” Blades said as sarcastically as he could manage while giving an over dramatic bow. From the stories Bee had told him, Blades knew that no good decepticon would ever respect Starscream. Besides, Blades had just met this con, but he was fragging annoying. Starscream turned away, grumbling something about younglings before turning back to his work. Blades couldn’t help himself but stare over Starscream’s shoulder at the formula he was working on.  
“You did your math wrong,” Blades blurted out before he could stop himself. Starscream froze and slowly turned to look at the young helicopter.  
“What did you say?” Starscream growled.   
“You did your math wrong,” Blades repeated. The square root of 80 isn’t 8.945272, it’s 8.944272.”  
“Why you little-.”  
“Come, Blades. We still have much of the ship to see,” Megatron said.  
“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Blades said as he followed Megatron out of the room. Starscream sighed as he turned back to his work.  
Shockwave took one look at Starscream’s work and said, “You did your math wrong.”  
A loud clang sounded as Starscream’s helm hit the desk.

The rest of the tour was pretty uneventful. Megatron showed Blades the break rooms, one for vehicons, one for the higher ups, which Megatron told Blades he was could use. Next they went to the weapons and relic vault. There were many relics in there, but oddly there was also a femme in a stasis pod located in there. Megatron said she was in there because the relic vault had better security than the brig. They went to the brig and torture rooms which were a little closer to Knockout’s med bay than he liked. Last on the tour was the quarters. The Vehicon quarters lined the two major hallways of the ship while the higher ranking bots quarters were near the helm.  
“This will be your room,” Megatron said, gesturing to a door near the end of the hallway. “I am the end of the hall, next to you. Knockout is on the other side of you and Soundwave is across the hall. If you need anything or anything is wrong, feel free to tell one of us, but be wary of Starscream. As you seem to know, he is a traitorous urchin I only keep around for entertainment purposes.”  
Blades almost laughed at that, but managed to hold it together. Instead, he said, “Thank you, Lord Megatron.” With a nodd. Megatron turned towards the bridge and started to walk away.  
“It is getting late. Get some sleep, youngling,” Megatron said. With a small bow, Blades went into his room. Blades carefully closed the door to his room and looked around for cameras. Finding none, he collapsed onto the ground and began to hyperventilate.   
“This can’t be happening…,” Blades groaned as he pulled himself onto the birth, curled into a ball, and fell asleep.

Megatron walked into the bridge where the rest of the crew was already gathered, waiting for him to come in and start the meeting.  
“Ah, so our gracious leader finally arrives,” Starscream scoffed under his, earning a hit on the back of the helm from Shockwave.  
“I see that you all took time out of your busy schedule to be here, so I’ll make it brief,” Megatron said. It was sincere to all of the crew, except Starscream. “I am sure most of you have seen the newest member of our crew, but for those of you that don’t know, he is a young helimech with medical skills. He is not to be attacked and has full access of the ship. You are all dismissed, but I would like to talk to the command staff in private.” All of the vehicons quickly filled out, but the others stayed.  
“As most of you know,” Megatron started when the vehicons were all gone, “Blades has dark energon coursing through his energon lines.” Knockout and Shockwave nodded, Soundwave remained emotionless, and Starscream stood up straighter, as if he was finally interested.   
“So the youngling is a pit spawn and not just a smart aft,” Starscream chuckled. Megatron growling shut him up pretty fast.   
“The dark energon I sent Knockout after had corrupted the youngling’s energon through a cut line in his cockpit,” Megatron continued. “I believe we can use this to our advantage.”  
“What do you suggest, Lord Megatron?” Shockwave asked.  
“I have found an air,” Megatron smirked.  
Shockwave, Knockout, and even Soundwave were shocked, but Starscream just fainted.


	6. Adjusting

“I can't believe that fragging youngling is going to be the ruler of the Decepticons!” Starscream exclaimed, nursing his cube of high grade Knockout had given him when he woke up.   
“Well believe it,” Knockout chuckled, preparing his tools for the upcoming operation. Starscream had seeked out Knockout to his med bay. Knockout was convinced the only reason was to complain to someone. “Now are you going to stay there or help me?”  
“Fine,” Starscream sighed, hopping off the berth he had been sitting on. “What do you need help with?”  
“Megatron wants Blades armed and given a new alt. His old one is a rescue helicopter,” Knockout explained. “Can you fly to the nearest military base and bring me a scan of an attack helicopter?”  
“I guess,” Starscream sighed. “I just can't believe that that punk is next in line.”  
“Maybe you can use it to your advantage,” Knockout shrugged, sharpening a sword that looked like a helicopter rotor.   
“How so?” Screamer asked, an optic ridge raised.  
“The kid his still impressionable,” Knockout explained. “You can pull him over to your side and when Megatron finally kicks the bucket, you will have Blades under your servo.”  
“Yes,” Starscream chuckled, “that could work.”  
There was a small tap from above them and a little piece of piping hit the floor. Laserbeak flew over their heads and towards the doorway, landing on the shoulder of a faceless con. Soundwave scanned the room, his mask landing on Starscream. Knockout chuckled and continued to clean the blade.   
“Soundwave may have been curious about your intentions,” Knockout laughed.   
“But you came up with that idea,” Screamer growled.  
“You would have came up with it eventually,” Knockout shrugged. Starscream sighed. As usual, the good doctor was right.  
“Soundwave, I am assigning you as the young prince’s bodyguard,” said a recording of Megatron through Soundwave. Soundwave then stalked off to find the new like he had been ordered.  
“I actually feel sorry for the youngling,” Starscream chuckled, rubbing his arm. “That lanky kiss aft is unnerving and the kid seems to already have anxiety and ptsd.”  
“Agreed,” Knockout laughed. “And Laserbeak is behind you.”  
Screamer… well screamed and turned around.   
“Made you look.”  
“Grrr… I'm going to go get that scan,” Starscream growled, storming off out of the med. bay, and almost running into Blades.  
“Sorry, Screamer,” Blades grimaced through clenched dental plates as the seekers wing nicked his rotor.  
“No problem,” Starscream grimaced as well.   
“Wings are as bad as rotors on pain levels, aren't they,” Blades said, when the pain became tolerable.   
“Quite,” Starscream chuckled. “Not many people on the ship remember that. The vehicons have no pain sensors and Megatron doesn't have wings. Dreadwing knew, but…” He trailed off.  
“But?” Blades asked.   
“He is no longer with us. He attempted to assassinate me, so Megatron terminated his spark,”  
Blades optics raised in surprise and terror, but Starscream only saw the surprise.   
“He needs me to help Shockwave replicate Synthetic Energon,” Starscream explained in a annoyed tone.   
“Oh, that's what you were working on yesterday,” Blades chucked.  
“What's so funny?” Starscream growled.   
“Not much, though you may want to check Shockwaves work,” Blades smiled as he entered the med. bay.  
Starscream was shocked.  
‘Maybe the kid isn't quick the fragger I thought he was,’ Starscream thought. A metal bird flew by his head, causing him to scream like a sparkling femme.  
“Soundwave!” he yelled.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Blades asked Knockout as he entered the med. bay.  
“Yes, yes,” Knockout sighed. “The Autobots recently raided one of our energon mines and injured around fifty of our vehicons. I've repaired most of them, but I could use some help repairing the last twenty. I have to prep for a major surgery, do you think you can tend to them? I already did the worse of the damage, all that's left are dents and blaster marks.”  
“Sure,” Blades said. “Where are they?”   
“Waiting for you to call them in. Here's there com link codes and information packets. Just call and they'll come,” Knockout explained, heading for the door. “Everything you'll need is in the cabinets over there good luck.”  
“Wait, where are you going?” Blades called after the red medic.  
“I get the honor of repairing the Predicon,” Knockout sarcastically growled before storming off towards the hanger in which they kept Predaking.  
Blades shivered at the mention of the dragon con.  
‘I bet a gestalt could swat that annoying fly,’ said his old, inner self.  
“That was long ago,” he said out loud as he comed the first vehicon he decided to operate on.


	7. Uh oh

‘This guy is taking forever’, Blades thought. While he waited for the vehicon to arrive, he looked around the room for anyway to escape. Nope, the only exit was the mains door. He gave an aggravated sigh and started to take out the tools he would need. He had been wondering the halls all day and the only exit he had found was the hangers, which just showed him how high in the air they were. His tanks turned at the thought. Even if his fear of heights wasn't an issue, he seriously doubted that his alt mode could withstand the altitude.   
“Hello? Knockout?” came a scared voice from the vehicon Blades had commed as he cautiously entered the med bay. His visor was cracked and his left servo was barely hanging on.  
“Sorry, Knockout’s busy fixing the Predicon,” Blades explained, rushing over to greet the vehicon. “He told me to fix you. Hi, I'm Blades.”  
“Uh… hi,” the vehicon said, not expecting to see Blades there.  
Blades gave him a small smile. “If you will take a seat, we can fix that servo and visor.”  
“S-sure,” the vehicon stuttered, almost like he was afraid of Blades. Blades’ optics raised at the timid nature of the con before laughing.   
“Afraid of doctors?” He chuckled.  
“No, just Doc Knock,” the con sighed. “He isn't the most gentle of medics.”  
Blades mouth became a thin line. “Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can. What's your designation?”  
“I'm S-steve,” the Con said. Blades shook Steve's good servo and giving him a small smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We've searched every inch of this island and nothing,” Heatwave growled as he hit his training post. Chase was the only one in the room with him to listen to his complaining. Bulkhead and Wheeljack had taken Boulder and Bumblebee to a clearing to play Lobb and take their mind of the situation. Boulder and Bumblebee had been constantly searching and worrying for Blades, so it was unanimously decided that they needed a break. Heatwave and Chase where at the Firehouse, recovering from a call they had just went on. Another out of control lawnmower. Ratchet had to patch them up and they both agreed that Blades had the better bedside manners, even if he did scold and curse you out you for whatever stupid injury you had gotten this week. At least he didn't throw wrenches. Optimus and Arcee were searching the north side of the island and Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen were searching the south.  
“Heatwave, it has barely been 24 hours,” Chase sighed. “If anything this means that Blades is okay and hiding from you.”  
“So your not the least bit worried?” Heatwave growled.  
“I'm not worried, I'm terrified,” Chase growled back, “because the alternative is that he bled to death because your a piece of scrap.”  
“Don't you disrespect your commanding officer like that,” Heatwave yelled.  
“Respect isn't given, its earned,” Chase growl, shouldering himself past Heatwave and out of the base. Heatwave could hear a transformation sequence, and he knew he was alone. He let out a feral growl and stalked off to his room. Ratchet sighed as he walked out from where he had been eavesdropping on the two.  
“Young bots,” he sighed. “Never know what they have until it's gone.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Thanks, Blades,” the last Vehicon on the list Knockout gave him said as he left the med bay.  
“Don't mention it,” Blades smiled back. All of the Vehicons were very grateful that Blades fixed them. None of them had life threatening wounds, which ment Knockout would have just let them bleed until he got bored and needed some entertainment. Blades got to cleaning the med bay. There wasn't too much to clean, just put away the instruments he had used and mop up the energon that had dripped on the floor. He was just finishing up when a frustrated Knockout and ticked Starscream entered the med bay.  
“I asked you to grab helicopter alt modes, so I don't see why you also grabbed a few jets modes,” Knockout sighed.  
“I figured it would just save us time next time we got a new recruit,” Starscream shrugged. “What's the big deal?”  
“I only asked for helicopter modes,” Knockout sighed. “Or do you finally want to upgrade to a model that doesn't make you look like a femme.”  
“Well I'll have you know—,” Starscream started, but Blades jumped in between them.  
“Woah, woah, woah,” Blades said raising his hands. “I can get both.”  
The two older bots looked at him like he had grown a second helm.  
Blades sighed. “I'm a triple changer.”  
“Really?” Knockout said, stunned.  
“Then what's your other alt mode?” Starscream questioned, not believing the helicopter.  
Blades sighed and transformed into his secondary alt mode, a pterodactyl. He let out a screech and flapped his wings.  
“Slag!” Knockout and Starscream both yelled as they flipped over a medical berth to hide behind. Blades sighed again and turned back into his bipedal mode. He walked up to behind the berth to see both of the older cons freaking out.   
“Why do the horror movie screens always happen to us?” Knockout yelled, hugging Starscream like his life depended on it.  
“Sorry!” Blades said, rushing to the other two and helping them up.  
“Your a fragging Predicon!” Screamer screamed. “How the pit do you have a Dino mode?”  
“Uh… when my team landed on this planet, we hit a high tech amusement park that was full of robotic dinosaurs,” Blades lied. “They all scanned cars from the parking lot, but I went in and scanned the rescue helicopter and one of the attractions. I didn't know any better and thought I was blending in with the locals.” The lie came easy, and Blades suprised himself with how easy it came. Maybe he was just getting better at lying.   
“Well that mode may come in useful, so let's keep it,” Knockout sighed.  
Blades shrugged. “Then I'll have three alt modes.”  
“No, you won't,” Knockout sighed. “That could seriously damage your Tcog. And I don't want to be the one to tell Megatron why his air to the thrown is unable to transform.”  
Blades stopped and just stared at the CMO. “What?”  
“Nice work,” Starscream smirked.  
“Oh, shut up!” Knockout yelled, turning on the Air Commander. “I wouldn't have spilled if you didn’t bring back the wrong type of scans!”  
“This is not my fault! You're the one who blew it,” Screamer growled. “And, I brought back the correct scans, as well.”  
“SHUT UP!” Blades yelled. The two older mech turned to Blades to see his eyes and glowing a bright purple and fire like. He quiver in rage, and they instinctively backed up. The look of rage on Blades face quickly turned to fear and his eyes returned to normal.  
“What’s going on with me…” he growned as he fell to the ground and started spasimin out of control.  
“Scrap!” Knockout yelled, rushing to catch the convulsing youngling before hit the ground.  
“What's going on?” Screamer asked, running over and helping Knockout hoist him onto the nearest medical berth that wasn't flipped over. It took the both of them to get Blades on the berth because of his spasms. Knockout grabbed the nearest medical scanner and growled. He rushed over  
“He’s having a power surge,” Knockout breathed. “It’s probably from the dark energon. It is trying to alter his system to were it best suits the it.”  
“What can I do to help?” Starscream asked surprising Knockout and even himself with his urge to help the youngling.  
“Go inform Megatron of his condition,” Kncokout said as he adjusted Blades to a more comfortable position.  
“What? He’ll think I did this and kill me!” Screamer yelled.  
“Well he’s the only one of us that knows about the long term effects dark energon has on the system and will probably like to know if his air is seizing,” Knockout said. “Besides will he be more angry with you telling him or if you don't?”  
Starscream growled. “I hate it when your right.” With that the Air Commander bolted towards the bridge.


	8. Sorry I no write good.

“Lord Megatron! Lord Megatron!” Starscream yelled as he ran onto the bridge of the ship. Megatron had been discussing the progress of the Synthetic Energon with Shockwave and Soundwave when the seeker had bolted onto the deck and interrupted their conversation. Starscream stopped and tried to catch his breath.   
“What now, Starscream? You are really testing my patience this orn,” Megatron sighed,.dragging his hand down his face with a huff.  
“Perhaps now that you here, you would care to explain why we are behind schedule for the Synthetic Energon?” Shockwave asked.   
“Or why Soundwave said you went against my orders and brought back jet form as well as heliform scans?” Megatron growled.   
“Blades… medbay… power surge!” Starscream gasped as he attempted to catch his intakes.  
Megatron raised an optic ridge and said, “Soundwave, access the medbay feed.” The faceless con nodded and the medbay feed appeared on his visor.   
“Come on, Blades!” yelled Knockout. “Stay with me!”   
Megatron and Shockwave exchange a glance and raced off to the medbay. Soundwave turned off his visor and followed the two.  
“Gah…” Starscream breathed. “Wait for… me.” He stumbled into a sprint after them, breathing heavy still.  
~~~~~~~~~~~TFRB~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“NO, NO, NO!” Knockout yelled. He was trying to shock Blades to jump his spark back into order and stop the power surge, but the young bot was stronger then he looked, most likely due to the dark energon that was currently coursing through his energon lines. He couldn’t hold Blades down and shock him at the same time. “Hold still!”  
“What’s wrong with him?” Megatron yelled as he, Shockwave, and Soundwave ran into the medbay.  
“He’s power surging!” Knockout exclaimed. “The dark energon is having reaction with his spark.”  
“What… can we… do to help?” Starscream gasped as he stumbled into the room. His concern surprising all of the mechs in the room.  
“Lord Megatron, you and Shockwave hold his peds down. Starscream, you and I hold down his servos. Soundwave, zapp him,” Knockout commanded, no one questioning that he was in charge when it came to medical expertise. The assigned bots each grabbed a limb as Soundwave deployed his tentacles. The faceless con put his tentacles on the shaking youngling’s chest plate and electrified the appendages.   
“AAAHHHHHH!” Blades screamed, but stopped shaking and went limp.  
Knockout sighed in relief and went to check the youngling’s stats on his medical monitor.   
“He’s fine, but he needs rest,” Knockout explained.   
“How-,” Megatron started, but he cut himself off. “How… did this happen?”  
“Knockout and I were talking about the alt modes I brought back when we accidentally let slip that you chose him to be your air. His optics glowed purple and he got really angry, then he just dropped and started shaking,” Starscream explained, quickly taking all the blame before the CMO could say anything. Megatron growled a little, but eventually nodded and pulled up a chair next to the berth the youngling's was on.  
“His vitals are good,” Knockout explained. “He is actually doing better than he was before the power surge.”  
“The surge was his body’s way of adjusting to the Dark Energon ,” Megatron confirmed. “I had one right after I stabbed the dark emerging shard into my spark.”  
“He probably didn't have one till now because it took a while for the corruption to reach his spark,” Shockwave thought out loud.  
“I was there when your surge hit, Lord Megatron,” Starscream mused. “Your spark didn't need to be jumped.”  
“Youngling?” Soundwave asked in Knockout’s voice.  
“That may have something to do with it,” Knockout mused. “Being younger and having a more pure spark could have made the transformation a bit more difficult.”  
“Knockout, Shockwave, Starscream. You three are to figure run tests and help the youngling through adapting to the Dark Energon,” Megatron ordered, the three aforementioned cons nodding in agreement. “Soundwave, I am assigning you to be the youngling's guardian for the time being.”  
Soundwave seemed surprised for a moment, but swiftly nodded. The two scientists and medic left to go get their research started while Soundwave grabbed two chairs and put them next to Blades’ berth. Megatron and his TIC sat in silence as Blades slept.  
~~~~~~~~TFRB~~~~~~~~  
“Dani?” Cody asked, entering his sister’s room. It was dark, but if Dani was in there, he didn't want to turn on the light. And if the quiet sobs were any indication, Dani was definitely there. Cody could barely make out a huddled form sitting on Dani’s bed. He walked to the bed and sat on the side of it. He wasn't prepared for Dani’s deathly strong grasp as she hugged her younger brother. After getting over his surprise, Cody hugged her back and the two just sat there for a few minutes. Cody could feel his sister’s tears soaking through his shirt and he couldn't help but let a few fall himself.  
“He’s really gone, isn't he?” She mumbled as she eyes finally had no more tears to shed.  
“I… I guess so…” Cody whispered so quietly Dani almost didn't hear. The last few days had been very hard on the Burns family. Chief and Kade had been on patrol with Chase and Heatwave, trying to get the two to talk to each other, to no avail. Boulder and Gramah had been on the monitors all day, looking for even a blip of Blades on radar or the sensors.  
The other Autobots were staying to help with the search, but you could tell by the look in there optics that they had giving up any hope of finding the youngling. Even Bumblebee was treating Blades as if he was dead. The other youngling had been pouting for the last few days, as if in mourning.  
“You… want to go get some ice cream?” Cody asked, snapping Dani out of her thoughts. Dani smiled at her younger brother.   
“Course,” she said. The two of them stood, leaning on each other for emotional support more than physical, and walked to the kitchen.


	9. Sorry for the wait!

‘Spark bonds’  
:Com links:

 

“Hey,” said one of the Vehicons in charge of watching the hanger from intruders to his partner and friend.  
“Yeah?” the other Vehicon asked.  
“You ever wonder why we're here?” the first Vehicon asked.  
“I swear to Primus, if you ask that question again, I'm going to put a-,” he was cut off by the door opening. The Predaking entered the hanger, causing the two bots to stand at attention and salute in fear.  
“You two,” he growled, crossing the room to stare them down, “where is Lord Megatron?”  
“H-he’s in the m-med bay, s-sir,” the first one stuttered. Predaking nodded and stomped his way out of the room. The two Vehicons sighed in relief and went back to their post.   
“That guys scary as spikes,” the second Vehicon chuckled, earning a slap to the back of the helm from his friend.  
~~~~~TFRB~~~~~  
As Predaking neared the medical bay, he could tell that something was wrong. Maybe it was the ways Shockwave rushed towards his lab or the way Starscream and Knockout were so deep in a conversation that they didn't notice him as he walked up, but he could tell something was very wrong.  
“Why did you take full credit for the incident?” Knockout asked in a hushed tone. “It was clearly my fault, why did you take the blame?”  
“It was both of our faults. If we hadn't been arguing or I had brought back what you asked, then you wouldn't have revealed the secret,” Starscream whispered back. “Besides, I am more use to Megatron’s beatings than you.”  
Knockout sighed, but gently patted the Air Commander on the back plate. “Well on the plus side, I don't think Lord Megatron blames either one of us. The surge would have happened with or without our influence.” Starscream nodded.  
Predaking had decided that he had been eavesdropping for long enough and decided to clear his voice box to get their attention.  
Both of the mechs jumped a little and turned towards the taller Decepticon.   
“Ah, Predaking, what are you doing here,” Starscream chuckled nervously, clenching and unclenching his servos together.  
“I am looking for Lord Megatron,” Predaking growled.  
“Sorry, but he is unavailable at the moment, but perhaps we can take a message,” Knockout asked, hoping not to anger the half mech, half beast con.   
“Why can he not come out to see me? Am I not worth his time?” He snarled, inching closer to the other two bots.  
“No, nothing like that!” Starscream said quickly.  
“Yes, yes. His heir is currently indisposed and it would not be wise to leave the youngling unattended,” Knockout added.  
“Youngling?” Predaking asked, backing down. Despite popular belief, Predacons did not eat younglings and sparklings for dinner. They actually had a soft spot for young Cybertronians and would never even consider harming them. “I see.”  
Neither the SIC or CMO could have guessed why the Predaking turned around and walked back down the hallway from whence he came, they didn't have much time to contemplate, either, since Blades woke just a few Breems latter.  
~~~~~TFRB~~~~  
Blades jumped up, waking from stasis, his intakes working double time. His forced recharge had been plagued with images of being torchered by the cons, the bots kicking him in the ribs while he was down, and of a mysterious, tall mech who looked to be made of solid rock and had an arm entirely made up of spikes. He shook his head. No, no. None of this had happened. He was fine, he was safe-ish. Guess the Decepticon war ship couldn't exactly be considered safe, but if was better than being at the firehouse right now. The last thing he wanted was to see Heatwave.  
He was so entangled in his own thoughts he didn't notice the large servo resting on his back plate until it started rubbing small circles to try and get him to calm down. He looked towards the source of the servo and jumped again.  
“Lord Megatron!” He yelled, nearly falling off the berth. Megatron grabbed his side and steadied him before letting go.  
“Are you alright, Youngling?” the warlord asked.  
“Y-yes sir,” Blades said, nodding rapidly. “Maybe a few weird dreams, but nothing important.”  
“Well that is good,” Megatron sighed. “What do you remember from before your stasis?”  
“Um… I remember showing Starscream and Knockout my beast form then… nothing,” Blades said. “What happened?”  
Megatron sighed in relief. The Youngling did not remember that he was chosen to be heir. “There is something that I need to tell you, youngling.”  
“What is it?” Blades asked, not liking where this was going.  
Megatron pulled a dark energon crystal out of his subspace and handed it to Blades. “Do you recognized this?”  
“Y-yeah. It's that crystal I found in the forest before Knockout found me,” Blades said. The crystal felt warm in his servo, but he no longer felt a sense of dread when he held it.  
“That is Dark Energon, the blood of Unicron,” Megatron explained.  
“What!” Blades yelled, dropping the crystal on the floor and wiping his hand on the berth. Megatron chuckled at the young mechs antics.   
“Dark Energon flows through my Energon lines,” Megatron sighed, “and now it flows through you as well.”  
Blades just stared at the dark lord, baffled. “Is this some type of joke?”   
‘No youngling,’ came the reply over spark bond. Blades was so unprepared for the intrusion in his thoughts that he almost fell off the berth. He hadn’t felt a spark bond since his brothers had went missing almost 10 vorns ago.  
‘What is going on?’ Blades thought back.  
Megatron sighed. “Youngling, do you have any severed spark bonds?’  
Blades nodded slowly. “Six.”  
“How could you have so many?” Megatron almost gasped.  
“My Creator and Sir, and then my brothers,” Blades shrugged. “My creators were killed in the beginning of the war and my brothers are classified MIA.”  
The Dark Lord nodded, accepting the explanation. “It seems that when the Dark Energon corrupted you, it opened a Creation/Sir bond in between us since both of us had lost a large number of bonds.”  
“B-but why? H-how?” Blades stumbled.   
“That would be a question for Knockout,” Megatron sighed. “Knockout! Starscream!”  
The door to the med bay opened and in tumbled the two aforementioned cons. They quickly untangled themselves from a heap on the floor and stood at attention.   
“Yes, Lord Megatron?” they said together. Megatron ran a clawed servo down his faceplate in exasperation while Blades tried his hardest not to laugh. He failed.  
“Run a scan on Blades’ spark and processor and get back to me,” Megatron growled. “I will be in the throne room when you are done.”  
“Of course, Lord Megatron,” Knockout said, getting to work hooking Blades up to countless machines  
Megatron was about to make his exit when he was stopped by Starscream. “Lord Megatron.”  
Megatron sighed again. “Yes?”  
“I believe Predaking was looking for you, sir,” Starscream nearly growled back.  
“Fine, I will see what the beast wants,” Megatron growled, heading towards the beast’s den.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Good News! I learned the word Heir!” *Bangs head on keyboard knowing she can't look anymore stupid.* yogyifiyfoyxkohctdikfh. “Words are hard…”


End file.
